The Center to Advance Cognitive Health and Healthcare in Older Latinos is a new Resource Center for Minority Aging Research at the University of California, Davis (UC Davis RCMAR). The UC Davis RCMAR addresses an important public health problem (cognitive health and impairment) in a demographically significant and historically under-served population (Latinos) that suffers from compelling evidence of disparities. The UC Davis RCMAR represents collaboration between the UC Davis School of Medicine and Betty Irene Moore School of Nursing. The Center's mission is to reduce disparities related to cognitive health and healthcare in Latinos through a well-integrated, interdisciplinary, and inter-professional mentoring program that will diversity the research workforce. In addition, through the creation of a network of community agencies, healthcare leaders and regional academic institution, the Center will advance cognitive health and healthcare for Latinos in California's Central Valley who suffer dramatic health disparities. The Center's four Cores (Administrative, Investigator Development, Community Liaison, and Analysis) will work in an integrated and cohesive fashion to accomplish our aims. The overall specific aims of the application are to 1) enhance the capacity, size, and diversity of the research workforce and promote careers in minority aging research by strategic outreach, sustained mentoring, and pilot grants to RCMAR Scholars, 2) increase knowledge in cognitive health and impairment for older Latinos through interdisciplinary research and training in measurement, mechanisms, and interventions, 3) advance the science of recruitment and retention of older Latinos related to cognitive health and related healthcare services, and 4) improve health and reduce disparities for Latinos in California's central valley through community engagement, community-oriented research, and dissemination to older Latinos and their families and providers serving Latino communities. The proposed RCMAR will benefit from significant resources at UC Davis, including an NIH-funded Clinical Translational Science Center and Alzheimer's Disease Center.